It all begins with a
by ArdillitaD
Summary: Prompts, little drabbles, stories and everything else on my mind... Swan Queen, Morrilla, Red Beauty and others
1. Morrilla prompt 1

_**Morrilla prompt: Starbucks gets Jen's order wrong and Lana shares?**_

"Okay guys, let's take a break. Coffee is here!", announced the director

"Thank God!, exclaimed Lana, "I really need some caffeine in my system."

"Since when you are so into coffee, LP?", asked Josh holding his own doze of hot liquid.

"Since Lola decided to lick my whole face at 5 am for a good morning", said the brunette with a smile. This dog of hers has its own crazy moments from time to time.

"Lola is such a good friend, huh!", said Josh with a serious expression.

"The best one!", said Lana with a wink, before they both started laughing.

"Guys…", came Ginni's voice, "I think the delivery dude from Starbucks had forgotten Jen's coffee!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!",cursedJen, who was standing behind Josh with the most saddest face that Lana had seen.

"You can have mine, Jen", offered Ginni knowing what will come next.

"God forbid your coffee, Gin", whispered Jen so only Lana could hear her. Ginni's favourite coffee was like an inside joke for them. She was having it strong and black, no milk, no sugar.

"I assume you wouldn't want mine, either", said Josh suppressing a laugh.

"Thank you both, but I prefer to live...", said Jen jokingly with a pout.

"Come here, cutie", said Lana giving Jen a reassuring smile, "You can have some of mine."

Without hesitation Jen took the brunette's cup, "Mmm…", purred the blonde after taking a sip of Lana's coffee, "Now that's something I could die for."

"Stop moaning and give me my coffee back, Morrison.", said Lana with a smirk.

Chuckling Jen gave her the cup and whispered in the brunette's ear "Well, sometimes you gotta give as good as you get." With a light spank on Lana's but the blonde left them all stunned.


	2. Morrilla prompt 2

**Prompt by tayloro500 on tumblr: ****Could you write a fic where Lana dumps Fred and then goes to Jen one thing leads to another and true feelings are announced :)**

"Lana, what are you doing here?", asked Jen surprised.

"I… I was just walking…around and I got here I guess…", explained the brunette.

"Is everything alright?", asked Jen concerned.

"Fred and I… We broke up…", said Lana, holding onto herself tightly.

"Oh God, Lana, I am so sorry…", said Jen pulling her into a hug, "What happened?"

"I don't know…", started the brunette, "We were always fighting and arguing… and we decided to put an end to it."

"Maybe that's just temporary and soon you two will makes things better.", said Jen with a calm voice, while tracing Lana's back gently. She didn't really know what to say. The woman into her hands didn't look upset and Jen wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

"Do you want some wine?", proposed the blonde, while both moving inside into her apartment.

"Yes, please", said Lana, while positioning herself of the couch. Five minutes later Jen was back, "Here you go", two glasses of red wine were positioned on the table in front of the brunette, "Now tell me how you feel, because you are freaking me out a little bit with your calmness."

"I feel alright actually…", said Lana after taking a sip of her wine, "I feel relieved and as bad as will that sound I feel free to be me again…"

"What do you mean?", Jen didn't really know how to react about that bit of information.

"I love Fred, but not like before. I… I love him like a part of my family, but not like… romantically anymore. He could feel it in the way I was around him and that's why we were always fighting. It's not like I didn't try to change things, I did, but the more I was pushing myself to be what he wanted me to be, the more I felt discussed with myself that I couldn't do it… that I couldn't be me.", Lana rushed her explanation and drank her wine, "I can't order to my heart what to feel, Jen… I tried, but I just… can't"

"I know, Lana…", said Jen holding one of the brunette's hands into her own, "No point in pretending, because both of you will be miserable."

"Yes!", exclaimed Lana, "I want him to be happy and to be loved as the way he deserve to be. And I want the same thing for myself", finished the woman looking at Jen with teary eyes. Jen wrapped her arms around the little brunette and started making circles on her back in an attempt to calm her friend. Jen wanted Lana to be happy, she wanted it with every fiber of her body. She thought that Fred was Lana's happiness and tried her best to suppress her own feelings towards her costar and to be happy for her. Now her heart was hurting even more seeing Lana so far away from what she wanted for her…

"Jen…", came Lana's voice, "What are you thinking about?"

Seeing the look on the brunette's face, so vulnerable, the blonde wanted to tell the truth, but decided otherwise, "I was thinking how to make you feel better."

Lana narrowed her eyes," Don't lie, Jen! I know when you are lying"

"What, you have Emma's superpower now.", said Jen playfully, hoping that Lana will drop the question.

"Please, tell me.", whispered the brunette, giving Jen her best puppy eyes that could make any person melt.

"Don't give me The eyes, Parrilla.", said Jen a little more serious, closing her eyes, "That's not fair."

Lana's hand was on the blonde's cheek, caressing it gently, "Jen…"

"I just want you to be happy, Lana. That's what I have always wanted for you and I thought that that happiness will be with Fred and I hate seeing you sad. I'm also mad because I can't do anything about it. ", rushed Jen.

Lana's eyes were directly looking at Jen's, processing all she had just heard and then in a split second her mind just clicked.

"You are doing more than you can imagine, Jennifer.", said Lana, reassuring her words by closing the little space between the two women, claiming Jen's lips with hers.

The sensation of Lana's lips, full, hot mixed with the taste of the red wine, is nothing like Jen had ever felt before. Although the kiss was soft, just lips, Jen felt like her entire body might explode right there. Just when Lana tried to deepen it, tracing the blonde's bottom lip with her tongue, Jen's mind screamed at her to stop all of this.

"Lana…", whimpered Jen breaking off the kiss.

"You don't want this…", said Lana covering her face with both her hands in embarrassing, "I am sorry…"

"Lana… Lana, look at me", tried Jen calmly, this woman will be death of her, "I have wanted that since the day I met you. But you are not thinking clearly right now and I don't want you to do something that you will regret later… Especially not with me. You matter too much to me, Lana."

Lana was looking at the blonde's beautiful forest eyes, seeing all the love that Jen was hiding for so long and in that very second she knew why she couldn't be with Fred anymore. She knew why most of the times she felt like she was jealous of seeing Jen with other people, when she should be. She knew why being around Jen made her feel so light inside, so happy… It was because her heart had its owner for quite some time, she just hadn't realized it. She was in love with Jen.

"You are wrong, Jen. I finally know what I want.", said Lana with a small smile, waiting for the blonde to look at her, "I am in love with you, Jennifer and I am sorry that it took me forever to understand it."

"Lana look…", Jen tried again to reason her, she just couldn't believe her ears, she just couldn't believe that Lana could be in love with her, that can only happen in her dreams and not in reality.

"Kiss me, Jen.", pleaded the brunette, straddling the blonde's lap, "Please, let me show you how I feel about you… Just kiss me..."

And just like that Jen gave in, leaving all of her insecurities behind, forgetting about dreams and reality, and pressed her lips to Lana's in a passionate kiss.


	3. Morrilla week:Day 1:How it Began

Prompt for morrilla week day one: how it began!** Lana and jen started discussing the possibility of swan queen happening on the show. Lana then stated that she wouldn't be opposed to kissing jen at all, quite the opposite. And jen confessed that her mind always went there when she thought of swan queen! ... Lol the rest is up to you ;)**

Lana was almost lying on the couch, her head hidden behind the book she was supposed to read, while actually she was looking at some beautiful Swan Queen fan arts on her phone. Her mind was busy thinking about the whole Swan Queen situation. She didn't want to disappoint her fans, but she knew that the end of the third season is coming and Swan Queen happening wasn't in Adam and Eddy's "To do" lists.

She just couldn't understand why? All of the scene of Emma and Regina were so full of sexual tension, all these looks they gave each other while talking and the way that the script was written, she just couldn't get it... She couldn't get it and she knew that the fans also couldn't get it, but they were keep coming up with these beautiful SQ posters, drawings and all kinds of other stuff. She was smiling every time her eyes caught a look of them.

Photo of Jen smiling with a cup of coffee in her hand come up on the brunette's screen and Lana couldn't help but smile as well at how cute the blonde looked. But that was no surprise to Lana, because Jennifer looked cute all the time. Even now while she was reading her book with her big geeky glasses at the end of the couch with her legs up on the table and her hair up in a ponytail, that woman was the most adorable thing that Lana had seen.

They both liked spending time with one another, talking, having drinks, clubbing or just sitting peacefully reading books, it didn't really mattered, Jen had a very calming and carefree presence to be around and Lana loved it. There was only one topic that they haven't discussed at all and that was about Swan Queen...

"Maybe now is the time…", thought Lana while typing a short message.

"**Hey… :P"**

"_What's up, LP?"_

"**What are you doing?"**

"_Sitting on the couch reading a book and drinking some wine… You?"_

"**Same… ****"**

"_I can see that :D Why are we texting since we're in the same room :P ?"_

"**What do you think about Swan Queen?"**

"_What do you mean, Lana?"_

"**Do you think they can happen on the show?"**

"Lana?", said Jen calmly, waiting for the brunette to look at her. She was very curious what's on the brunette's mind now.

Lana put the book on the table and grabbed her wine, without looking at Jen, for some reason she felt a wave of nervousness pouring on her. "You know what Swan Queen is, right?", the brunette asked taking a sip of the red liquid.

"Is that a trick question...", said Jen through a laugh, "I do have a twitter you know."

The playfulness in the blonde's voice made Lana look at her friend.

"So tell me, what's on your mind, queeny?", asked Jen giving the other woman one of her best cutie little smiles that she knew Lana loved.

"Queeny?", said Lana raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, aren't you the Queen, after all?", answered the blonde, sticking her tongue out at her.

"I am!", agreed Lana trying not to smile, "That makes you the swan then!"

"Well duh…", confirmed the blonde through another laugh, "I am _your _swan!"

Lana felt a warmth in her cheeks. _Her swan…_

"Why are you blushing, LP?", Jen was looking at her with concern in her big green-blue eyes.

"I am not...", denied the brunette firmly asking a question of her own, "Tell me what do you think about Swan Queen, Jen?"

"I honestly have no idea why they're not a couple yet.", said Jen with a serious expression looking directly into Lana's eyes. "With all that that's going on on the show, they working together to get back their son and all that, I really don't understand why the writers can't give the fans what they want. I mean we both know that all the eye fucking and sexual tension in season one that Adam and Eddy claimed to be intentional wasn't at all that."

"I know!", exclaimed Lana in agreement, "Not to mention the "your boyfriend" comment in this season and why can't Emma kiss Regina, I mean she kissed Hook, why him and not Regina!", asked the brunette in frustration.

"I was thinking the same thing…", almost shouted Jen, "Why can't they have a few kisses like normal people, why can't they give them a happy ending, that's so not fair!"

"My thought exactly!", the brunette's eyes opened wide in amazement, "…and I wouldn't mind kissing you..."

"Really...", Jen's voice was almost like a whisper... She looked like a little child waiting for her parents to deny her what she wanted, that's why Lana decided to suppress her bubbling embarrassment.

"I wouldn't be opposed to kissing you", said Lana smiling softly , "quite the opposite actually."

Hearing the confirmation she needed Jen's radiating smile lighted up her whole face, "Every time I thought about Swan Queen, I... "

Lana, feeling a little more bolder than before, closed the space between them and touched the blonde's cheek lightly with her fingers, "You what, Jen?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about kissing you...", confessed the blonde with a playful smile on her face.

Lana grinned at her slipping her arms around Jen's neck, "And what are you thinking about now?"

"Same thing.", whispered Jen seductively.

"Then do something about that, dear…", purred Lana, pulling Jen's head a little with her hands.

"Yes, queeny!", said Jen with a smile licking her lips while resting her hands on Lana's hips.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Jen!", demanded Lana.

"You are very bossy, you know that!", asked Jen innocently, messing up with the brunette.

"Jennifer, if you don…", started Lana dangerously, but was cut short by Jen's soft lips on her own giving her what they both dreamed about for quite some time… The beginning of a happy ending.

_**Two days later…**_

"**What do you think about Swan Queen, Jen?"**

"_Is that a code name for "I wanna see you""?_

"_**Do you want it to be?"**_

"_I will be there in twenty, queeny? :P "_


	4. Morrilla week:Day 2:Date

**Morrilla week: Day 2:**** Date**

**It's not an actual date, but that's what came up in my mind for that day...**

It was a constant battle, day after day, after day. These two just couldn't handle it, they were fighting for the smallest things. The whole cast of Once Upon A Time was aware of the reason behind all of their quarrels, but apparently both Jen and Lana were oblivious to the truth.

There was a ten minutes break between the scenes and everybody were around the table with food and drinks.

"God, I need coffee!", Jen sighed tiredly.

"I think I just drank the last cup of it...", Lana said casually, while eating an apple.

Jen rolled her eyes and murmured, "Ugh, why am I not surprised!"

"What?", asked the brunette raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing...", Jen said with a fake smile, while her only thought was that she wanted to pinch Lana hard. She was sure that the brunette had drank the last coffee on purpose just to piss Jen off.

"That's what I thought...", Lana chuckled and winked at Jen, "It's time for work, so come on, get your tight ass moving…"

"UGH! Parrilla!"

…...

"Sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of!", Jen said with a threatening voice, looking at Lana's eyes, which were radiating with rage.

"And cut!", shouted the director.

"Not bad, Morrison!", Lana said with a smile. That got Jen by surprise and she was just standing there, staring at Lana.

But of course the evil woman just couldn't leave it like that, could she, "You should act like that more often..."

"And here I am thinking that you actually started to like me...", Jen said with horror in her voice, raising her hands to the sky, "Thank you God, thank you! I knew you are still with me!"

…

There was a bet that Ginny and Josh started, but then Meghan got in and then Bobby got in and after that the bet become between the whole cast of Once. When will be Jen and Lana's first date? But for that to happen, firstly they needed to understand that they didn't hate each other, not at all, they were just attracted to each other, hiding it by acting like little kids from the kindergarten, pulling their hairs in a matter of speaking.

Just like right now… Ginny, Josh, Meghan and Jared were the witnesses of another of their crazy encounters.

"Where are my comfy boots?", Lana shouted dangerously.

"What the hell are you talking about, Parrilla?", Jen asked calmly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"My comfy boots! The ones I am wearing when I am not with Regina's shoes!", Lana explained even more angry.

"How can I know?", the blonde replied not understand what's going on with this woman.

"Not every one of us walk around in tight skinny jeans and comfortable shoes. I need them, okay!"

"Listen lady...", Jen started with a pout, "I have no idea where are your boots, okay!"

"Just go on a date already!", Josh shouted in frustration. He just couldn't stand their stupid fights anymore.

Jen looked stunned at him. What the hell was he talking about? Lana and her on a date… But Lana couldn't stand her, right? And she couldn't stand her either, right? But… most of the time while they were fighting Jen wasn't really sure if she wanted to slap Lana or kiss her, so why the hell not…

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?", Jen tried, looking directly into Lana's eyes.

"I do.", Lana said firmly, "It was about damn time to ask me, Jennifer!"

Seconds later they were both laughing, oblivious for the other people around them.

"I really have no idea where are your comfy boots, you know…", Jen said through a laugh.

"I know…", Lana trailed off with a big smirk, "I just like to mess with you…"

…..

"I win!", exclaimed Jared with a beaming smile.

"What? How so?", said Ginny and Josh at the same time.

"Josh totally blow it out by suggesting the date thing!", said Meghan, pinching Josh's shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?", asked Jen totally confused.

"Nothing!", said Josh smiling brightly, "We're happy for you two!"

"So…", whispered Ginny, so only Meghan could hear her, "…when do you think they will have sex?".

"Maybe after the second date…", suggested Ginny conspiratorial.

„I say after the third!", said the tall brunette looking at Jen and Lana.

"We will see about that!", murmured Ginny with an evil grin.


	5. Morrilla week:Day 4:Caught

**Day 4: ****Caught**

Running around in the freaking cold Vancouver, while you're only with a tiny blouse and a leather jacket is something that Jen would never get used to.

"God, what a long day", Jen mumbled tiredly to herself, while pulling her clothes off, getting ready for a quick shower in her trailer.

A peaceful calming music was coming from the radio, the scent of lilies was filling the whole place and the only thing Jen wanted is to warm her body and to go home and sleep for at least 12 hours.

She was heading to the bathroom when something strange caught her attention. On the little kitchen counter there was a magazine with a very _naked_ woman on the cover.

Jen eyes widened in surprise, "What the fuck is _that_ doing in here?" She grabbed the magazine and started to turn over the pages quickly.

Her attention was totally occupied by one of the women in the magazine, a petite brunette with not very long hair, perfectly round breasts, tanned skin and provocative brown eyes. Much like the woman that haunts Jen's dreams for a very long time now. Jen's thoughts of the fucking Lana Parrilla were like a vivid wet dream, warming her most secret places, sending goose bumps all over her body. If only she could have her... just for a night, or even for a few hours, or minutes...

"Well, well...", purred a familiar deep voice, pulling Jen out of her trance, "... who knew that you're the kinky type of girl."

And here she was, Lana fucking Parrilla, looking at her with a predatory smirk, which knocked the breath right out of Jen.

"I... I… what are...", Jen stammered embarrassment washing over her.

"Now now, don't play shy!", came the woman's voice again, a smile appeared on her face and she took a few steps towards Jen, "I found you here, only in your underwear, looking at a Playboy magazine, biting your lip... and not to mention the song that's playing..." A wider smile spread across Lana's face and she quickly covered the rest of the distance between them.

Jen's breath hitch a little and she cleared her throat asking, "Wh… What song?"

"I touch myself" by the Divinyls", the brunette wiggled her eyebrows, as running her slender fingers down on one of Jen's arms slowly and sensually, "Do not play shy on me now, Jennifer! I _**caught **_you!"

Lana's voice was pure sex and Jen felt like she will burn from anticipation any minute. She didn't know what to say, she swallowed a moan biting at her lip, waiting for Lana's next move.

"So do you…?", Lana whispered, smiling devilishly.

"Do I what?", said Jen breathlessly, seeing the lustful look in the woman's eyes.

The brunette gave a small chuckle , "When you think of me, do you touch yourself." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"I…", Jen started as she leaned her head towards Lana, getting so close that their lips were almost touching.

"I think you do!", breathed the brunette against Jen's lips, "And I think it's time for you to show me how you do it…"

Their lips locked into a slow deep kiss that raced itself towards a more passionate one. Soon enough though, after what seemed an eternity of kissing, Jen pulled back. Her green-blue eyes opened to the most beautiful brown ones filled with lust that were practically eating her alive.

"_I should_be mad at you for _coming_ in _here__uninvited__!", _Jen said in a seductive whisper, placing both of her hands behind Lana's neck.

Lana gave a deep throat of a chuckle and said in a husky tone, "A bird told me that my magazine is in here..."


	6. Don't you ever do that again(SQ drabble)

Emma was missing. Regina haven't seen her or heard of her the whole day. And either did Henry or the Charmings. And that was so not Emma's style. Regina was deadly worried, passing the house, thinking of a tracing spell so she could find the blonde, when a wave of white smoke surrounded her and the next second she find herself in front of a table with candles and the lights of Storybrook before her.

A movement behind the brunette caught her attention and she turned around.

"Emma!", she exclaimed in relieve.

"Hi…", the blonde said sheepishly, giving her a warm little smile.

Regina's eyes traveled all over the blonde's body, making sure that every piece of her is in place and only then she released her anger, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Do what?", asked the blonde totally confused.

"Don't scare me like that, Miss Swan!", the brunette's tone was sharp, but with every passing second in the blonde's presence the tightening around her heart was starting to melt.

"Okay…", faltered the blonde, "… and here I thought that surprising you with a romantic dinner under the stars is a great idea…"

"You what…", the brunette was stunned.

"But that's just my opinion, I guess…", Emma finished with a pout, looking like a little child.

"I… I thought that…", Regina started taking Emma's face in her hands, "… that something bad happened to you…"

"I have never been better", whispered Emma, pulling Regina's body closer, her eyes staring at the brunette's soul, "and I am sorry that I worried you. Please, let me make it up to you."

"You're lucky that I am starving, dear…", Regina replied with a little devil grin, "I will give you your punishment later."


	7. Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always

Emma and Regina are on their honeymoon, relaxing and trying new things… like scuba diving.

"Emma, I don't think that's a good idea!, Regina whined while getting ready, "What if a whale eats me?"

Emma was trying really hard not to laugh at her wife's ridiculously cute statement, "Regina, for a very rational person your arguments are quite irrational."

"Rational or not these waters could hide a giant whale, or an octopus, or even sharks!", stated Regina with razing fear In her voice, "And I like myself too much in one peace, dear."

"Regina, baby, we're not in the Enchanted forest and Ursulla is nowhere near here", Emma joked in hope that it would ease her wife's mood. "You will love it, I'm sure. Just relax."

"Well…", started the brunette dangerously, totally ignoring Emma's joke , " if something eats me or I die in there It's going to be your fault, Miss Swan!"

"Don't worry, Gina.", the blonde said with a smile, "I am the savoir, remember? I will always protect you!"

"You didn't protect me when your mother decided to organize my bachelor party", Regina reminded looking at Emma with a dead glare.

"Yeah, well…", the blonde stammered awkwardly, "that's out of my savoir's perimeter, baby."

"Uhu...", Regina hummed in disapproval.

"Not even the savoir can deal with all of Snow's ideas", said Emma in defense, "and besides you did have fun, so it wasn't THAT bad."

"The fun was at the end", Regina exclaimed pointing a dangerous finger at Emma, "when you came and got me out of that dead trap of a "girl's night out with a fireman stripper storyteller" party and make it up to me until the morning of our wedding!"

"How could I know that my mother will decide to make you a "farewell cock party"?, Emma asked incredulously, still shocked about the whole thing and her mothers crazy ideas.

"Next time David will make my party!", the brunette replied.

"There won't be a next time, Regina!", Emma chuckled, "because you're stuck with me for a very long time!"

"Am I?", whispered Regina with a smile lightening her whole face.

"Yes!", Emma winked, "Enough with distracting me, it's time for some scuba diving!"

Regina's nerves were again on full force, but then Emma's hand found hers and squeezed it gently. Saying just the right words, "Hey, I am with you, okay. Always!"

"Always!", Regina nodded, kissing Emma sweetly on the cheek.

"Come on, madam wifey mayer, let's get you wet…"


	8. Don't you dare throw that snowba

"Mom…", shouted Henry entering the Sheriff's station, "you have to come with me! We have a situation!"

"What is it, Henry?, Emma asked confused standing up from her chair, "Are the avengers attacking us?". She joked.

"No.", replied the boy, "… although that would've been pretty cool.", a huge grin covering his face for a second, "But no, mom is sick and she said it's your fault."

"My fault?", Emma said with a frown, "What did I do?"

"She said something about snowballs..", Henry started to explain, " but I am not really sure, she was sneezing a lot."

"Snowballs…", Emma murmured, while her mind travelled to the right memory from yesterday, "Oh…, I see."

"_God, it's cold here.", Emma said blowing warm air into her hands, while she and Regina was outside in the woods looking for Pongo._

"_Maybe next time you will put something else than your leather jacked, dear", Regina sassed with a small grin, "It's winter after all."_

"_I don't like to put too many clothes, Regina", Emma explained rolling her eyes at the brunette, "And besides it's not like you look too warmed up yourself either."_

"_I will let you know that I am not cold at all, dear", the brunette replied smugly, hiding her pretty cold hands into her coat pockets. _

"_Is that so?", Emma said challenging, grinning at herself, while taking some snow in her hands and making a snowball. _

"_Don't you dare, miss Swan!", Regina __threaten__ed, understanding perfectly what's on Emma's mind._

"_Don't you dare throw that snowba-,__" her sentence was cut off by a snowball all over her neck, "…__goddammit!"__, she groaned._

"_Oops…", came Emma's reply, followed by little childish giggles._

_Shaking the snow out of herself, __Regina rais__ed__ a brow__ at the blonde__,__"Oh you're so dead, miss Swan!" and started making her own snowball._

"Mom?", Henry asked, pulling at Emma's hand, "Come on, we need to go…"

"Sorry kid", the blonde apologized with a warm smile, "Let's go and take care of your mother."


	9. Tell me a secret!

Emma is at Regina's and taking care of her, because the brunette is sick.

"Drink this, Regina", Emma said gently, handing the brunette a cup of hot liquid, "it will help you with the coughing."

"What is it?", Regina asked looking at the cup suspiciously.

"Something helpful…", Emma replied with a little smile, "Now drink!"

Regina pulled the cup from the blonde's hand and took a little sip, "It tastes awful, Emma!", wined the brunette. "I don't want it!"

"Drink it and I…", started Emma thinking of a way to persuade the brunette into drinking the whole thing, "I… I will tell you a secret!"

Regina looked at the blonde with watery eyes full of misery and thought for a few second, considering the blonde's offer. Her curiosity won and she brought the glass with the disgusting liquid to her lips and after taking a deep breath she drank it in one big gulp, "Tell me a secret!"

Emma smiled at her in approval. "There was one time when I was really mad at Henry and I used magic to beat him on his favorite video game."

Regina laughed loudly, she surely didn't expect that kind of a secret to came out from the savior, "Seriously, Emma!", she said incredulously, "When was that?"

"A few days ago.", replied the blonde feeling the warmth in her cheeks. At least she made Regina laugh, and the brunette drank the medicine she gave her, so her task was totally fulfilled.

"Why were you mad at him?", Regina asked curiously.

"Because he ate all my French fries!", Emma stated, wrinkling her nose.

Regina laughed again in amusement, "God, you're such a child when it comes to food!"

"What?", Emma asked a little embarrassed, "I am like Joey!"

Regina looked at her in total incomprehension, "Who?"

"I am like Joey from Friends.", the blonde explained, "He doesn't share food and so am I!"

Regina chuckled at that, because that Joey, whoever he was, was a total Emma twin. "Now tell me a real secret"

Emma grinned at the brunette, "I really enjoy taking care of you…"

"Me too…", Regina admitted returning the grin.


End file.
